As the trend of consumer electronic products leans to light weight, thinness, and slightness, integrated circuit manufacturing technologies are developed to improve integration density as the geometry of integrated circuits is minimized, to allow more components to be integrated into a single chip.
Although dramatic technology developments have resulted in considerable improvements in two-dimensional integrated circuit manufactory, there are physical limitations to the density that can be achieved. One of the limitations is the minimum size needed for components. Others may include the design complexity when more devices are integrated into one chip. Additional limitation comes from the significant increase in the number and length of interconnections between devices as the number of devices increases. The increased complexity of interconnection routing causes increased RC delay and power consumption.
To overcome the two-dimensional integrated circuit limitations, advanced three-dimensional integrated circuit and multi-chip stacking technology are developed. The three-dimensional multi-chip stacking technology employs wafer-level package technology, in which through silicon-vias (TSVs) in silicon dies are introduced for connecting dies vertically in three-dimensional integration
Conventional TSVs in silicon dies are developed by opening vertical through wells in a silicon wafer, insulating the through wells, filling the through wells with metallic materials, depositing a multi-layer TSV cap, and singulating the silicon wafer into individual silicon die. An integrated circuit chip is then electrically bonded to the individual silicon die to achieve three-dimensional integration.
However, there have been many problems in using these TSV dies because of electrical connection problems between the individual die and the integrated circuit chip.
Thus, a need remains for improving the TSV technology. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations, it is critical that answers be found for the electrical connection problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.